


Lady

by Oceantail7



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Diary, F/M, History, Nonfiction, i tried to get this correct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail7/pseuds/Oceantail7
Summary: This is my 9th grade Social Studies project. lol. Enjoy?





	Lady

Dear Diary,

Hello, I’m Lady Lovedaia Ada Novak of Merek. This morning after seeing the sunrise I headed to Mass with my sisters as I always do. Breakfast today was bread with veal and ale, thankfully not fish in broth with wine. I’m starting to tire of eating fish in some broth that tastes equally as fishy. Honestly, I like ale much more than wine, it has a much different taste than wine since it isn’t made from fruit and can contain spices and other flavorings.

Today, my brother went to collect the crops grown by the serfs in the far eastern portion of our land with father. Recently we have had a little bit of a shortage of currents and pears. Thankfully however wheat has still been growing very well so we still have quite a lot of that to make bread and desserts with.

Yesterday, one of my sisters Laila was proposed to by multiple suitors! My father being Lord of course settled the disagreement between the 4 young men and chose the first born son of Lord Bennett. I believe his name was Auberon Blakeney. Such a wonderful name meaning noble bear of the black island, it will go well with Laila’s name meaning night. I wished her many wonderful children in the future and a long life. I will see her off to prepare for her wedding in a fortnight.

I practiced playing the lute, vielle, and rebec today after a lunch of roast pig and boiled vegetables with my sisters and mother before father and brother came back. When they returned brother went to practice his sword skills with one of the knights. Apparently he is improving at a very slow pace even after all these years much unlike myself with instruments and drawing.

We all ate together in the castle hall after our prayers. My mother suggested I play for everyone including my sisters betrothed. I hope I didn’t embarrass her with the song I wrote for her when I was younger and still learning. She was crying but I couldn’t tell if that was because it was beautiful or something else.

Father retired later tonight to give us all time to say goodbye and decide what to do tomorrow. I think I will spend time with Laila tomorrow painting on the north balcony. I want to paint the sunset. I’m content with my life. I’m thankful for the position I have in life. I don’t want more responsibilities and I don’t want to have to do more than I currently do, life is beautiful and I wish for it to stay that way.

I must go pray now. I will write to you again tomorrow before bed.

~My best wishes Lady Lovedaia Ada Novak of Merek


End file.
